godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 11
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 11 = They were awaiting an answer, however the body of C started to tremble shortly after the demanded response. For a while it looked like she was in pain as her mouth parted, but instead a different sound came from her slowly than they expected. The infected girl started to first chuckle, which intensified into a laughter and even then it stared to sound even more crazed as she continued to laugh. Eventually she settled down and went silent. "Care for an explanation? Plus weren't you on the brink of collapsing just a minute ago? You playing insane is just a bit too much right now..." Baluar was a bit weirded out by the previous scene just like aswell as puzzled. "For an Overseer you are afwully near sighted, don't you think?" C scoffed at the man who gripped harder at her throat in response, however C didn't even flinch. "I think you should just answer the questions, don't you think? This isn't going anywhere at this rate, you know?" The tall God Eater scratched his head. "I was weak because I had been digesting information, But... Well, maybe I should just egg on your nerves a bit more then. Did you know how this tyrant thought that once he yelled loud enough everyone will fall in line and twirl thumbs? Guess, what time moves on and the Irregulars made their move. Despite your warning, you should have seen it coming." With that the infected girl grabbed at the wrist of the silver haired man and attempted to free herself, with no success. "Stop taunting him will you, C? Please just answer already, don't forget you still have many things to explain aswell as this digesting information. Somehow I have the feeling that you meant that one quite literally." Nanako stepped forward and placed her palm on the wrist of the Overseer and stared into his eyes until the man lowered his captive to the ground, then finally let her go. "Like I said, end of the world... Oh wait it's more like the end of the world that you knew. What did you not understand-- Ah, let me take this one okay?" Donning a ferocious grin C stared right at the Overseer, who was still clearly angry at her for some reason. Then she just hold up her right hand, the palm on it started to bubble and expand into a large blob. As she turned her palm down something fell out of the bubbling mass of Oracle Cells, which she caught with her left hand. In a few seconds the right hand returned to normal then she took the item from her left, her phone. C laughed lightly seeing the puzzled expressions around her. "What? This way I'll never loose contact wherever I go. I actually have a couple of other required items stored." With a finger she accepted the call and immediatelly her cheerful expression darkened as she heard something unusual. Her senses then focused on the sounds emitted and she gained rough vision on what is transpiring on the other side of the call. A badly wounded female was lying on the ground inside her office, surrounded by many terminals. Her injuries started with two maimed legs, continued with a large amount of cuts on both of her arms, while her entire body has small puncture wounds all over. Closing in on her was a tall male, with short and spiky hair holding in his right hand over his shoulder a God Arc. The blade was rather large and had a weird form to it, as if it would be consisting of multiple parts, yet it clearly was identifyable as a Buster Blade. The male raised the weapon high above his head with his right arm and C could register Oracle Cells gathering around the blade, while the left arm was raised towards the female and from the ground a large spike erupted from below and impaling and raising her as high as the rooms ceiling. -L.. i.. ..r..- This was all she could utter as the spike receeded instantenously letting her fall to the ground below. Then as the Oracle was finally condensed enough around the mans blade, he let loose the Charge Crush towards the female which terminated the line. "There is this tall God Eater somewhere around wielding a weird Buster Blade, he just made mincemeat of a client of mines. He is capable to form and control spikes around him." C turned towards the Overseer who answered without thinking at all. "The Hothead." Although the answer of the silver haired raised just another question noone asked it directly. "So you knew him, then I guess he is another prophet... Right? ... Just great, I get it now." With the C planted her face in her right palm. "This is a bit awkward, don't you guys think? I mean we don't understand what you two are talking about." Baluar's head dropped as he gave up on trying to make sense of all things. "Talk." With a step the Overseer closed the distance and glared at the infected girl, who just sighed in response. "You know... This is getting rather boring... Okay, okay no need to shoot laserbeam from your eyes. The Irregulars were taking their moves hidden in plain sight. I mean don't tell me you seriously did NOT see them do anything unusual? Especially the one from earlier, Lilith." Once again C started to mock the male in front of him, who still stared at her, yet didn't respond any other way. "Silence is golden, but... Okay now then tell me this. After you first punished her what did she do?" Laughter filled the room once again as the girl continued to annoy the Overseer, while everyone else just as bored with the situation as she claimed to be herself. "Lilith being too weakened was unable to stand alone, a few failed attempts at taking down Aragami to quelch the insatiable hunger. In the end Lilith sought refuge with the others and gathered them together." Ignoring the taunt he answered calmly, but that only provoked C's giggling. "Then, how did she have such a monstrous amount of Oracle Cells? The others just gave that to her out of pity? Why would they do such a thing, hmm? Don't make me laugh!" Finally even she got bored with annoying him, sure it felt somewhat good to get back at him in a way. But that is where it ended, it was rather pointless afterall. "First of all I didn't knew it either, do you understand your high tyrantness?! When I said digesting earlier that I meant it literally, just as Nanako said. I just took a bit of her Oracle Cells for myself and extracted the information, should I have known what this Irregular plans... I would have stopped her." C bit her lips after answering, both her and the Overseer went silent. "Oy... What are you talking about?! Care to fill us in?" Once the silence had been stretched quite Baluar broke it. "Look, big guy. End of the world. How can it be more simpler as that?" Looking at her C removed the mask and stared at him. Her bare visage was laid open for everyone to see and it provoked quite a bit of a response from the onlookers. "C, then give us the rundown. You've oversimplified it." Nia gave her an interesting gaze, seeing the eye like Aragami organs on her. "He decided to stop inter-Irregular clashes. Anyone who dared to oppose that was dealt with just like Lilith before. So it's quite natural they've started to scheme behind the back of the Overzoned self-proclaimed keeper of equality. Because you know what?! It was a success, as far as this one cared everyone of them was doing nothing to provoke a retaliation again." C started to cringe as the explanation continued and she shook her head in dismay. "Are you sure you want to use such a tone against the Overseer?" Scratching the back of his head Baluar just wanted their bickering to stop. "Or what? He'll break the very first rule he opposed unto everyone? Sure, do it I dare you. Maybe that's still a better choice than I go through with my goal." She snapped back at God Eater who blinked in response. "You're goal, what would be that?" Nia capitalized on the information instantly which made C flinch. "Doesn't mat--" However escape wasn't an option as a shockwave passed through the room, emanating from the Overseer. "Tell them." His voice was calm and demanding. Slowly. Very slowly C turned towards him and sighed. "I should have just called you Overfiend from the very start... Sure, you want to know what is my goal? Kay... I want to devour this planet and it's moon. There you go, now where was I? Ah yea, don't interrupt me while I'm go--." Casually answering it the girls response made those present stare at her. Her attempt to stop breaking from finishing ended in a failure. "Devour the planet and the moon?! You're... insane!!" The tallest God Eater shouted in surprise, with a voice loud enough that made some of them flinch. "Bal, let's just wait until we hear about that, but C please now continue. Don't pout and feign that you're feelings are hurt." Nia put a hand on her brothers shoulder and stopped him from making another comment about what she just shocked them with. "Well I suppose showing you would be far mor faster than explaining. Okay big guy, pick me up." This time it was C's turn to scratch her head, then she turned over to Baluar and demanded an action. "Uhh?!" He just stared back dumbfounded, he turned towards the others with a query in his gaze. "Do it Bal." Nia nugged him, although most of them were puzzled about what is going to happen if he complies. "Sure... So, now?" When he obliged and lifted the infected girl she just up and jumped down from his arms. "WH-?! What the Hell?!" However before the tall God Eater could even react to that, someone just materialized in his arms out of nowhere. It was just like C, however she had an extremely drained look. This second one gazed at the one before them. "Looking at you I'm starting have second thoughts about this..." The C that jumped down grimaced looking at her other part, then she started to walk away and after enough distance was gained an instantenous burst of Oracle Cells swallowed her. "No you don't." With a rasping voice the one in Baluar's arms commented as the massive expulsion settled, yet the other one was gone. "Interesting. I would like to understand this event more." Sakaki turned his gaze onto the infected girl. "Temporal displacement. So that's your idea. Dangerous, too much factors are involved in it. You are aware of it Devil, I presume." The Overseers voice returned to it's regular calm and commanding tone. "Like your's is any better..." Still with a voice that almost failed her C replied. "Just... What the hell just happened?!" Baluar on the other hand was too perplexed. "If I understand it correctly, C here inserted a herself into the past. That is why for a brief amount of time there were two of them present, also judging from her appearance and the part of oozing a large pool of Oracle Cells I take it involves them somehow." Nanako summarized her thoughts and gave an explanation for the best of her ability. "Correct, the only problem is that it took all of that I had to simply do a 5 second jump. That was about the amount an Ouroboros usually has if you want to get into more smaller details." C signaled for Baluar to let him down and the God Eater obeyed, she then walked to the spot the other one dissapeared. As she kneeled down and leaned forward immediatelly the Aragami strands that replaced her hair shot out, digging into the ground. "Fascinating. For such a use for the Oracle Cells to have." As Sakaki expressed himself they witnessed as the infected girl very slowly started to recover. Although when she finished she wasn't quite back to a normal self, yet still it was a state better off. "So, how long could you jump back should your goal... uhh, be reached? I mean damn, you would have to kill off everyone and everything for that! That's, just insane. How did you even get such a crazy idea in the first place?!" Baluar wasn't quite rendered speechless, although for a moment he contemplated of not saying anything at all. "283 Days 21 Hours 2 minutes, I think you're not caring any more details of it." C pouted momentarily as she made a quick calculation. "Time travel, it has an extremely heavy price." Similarly to her brother, Nia was also at a loss of words. "What happens when you make the jump and expell the cells?" On the other hand Nanako wanted to know more, as usual C didn't reveal much even if she said it straight. "With such an amount of Cells I assume they will attempt to recreate the planet, maybe even the moon. Something very similar like it was originally, including organic and non-organic life forms. And if you wonder, I don't care what happens to the Humans, they can escape if they are able and inhabit the new planet or die trying to." Pondering on the answer a bit before answering the infected girl said it, although she wasn't even sure about it. "How far are you planning to go 'back'?" Pressing the matter further Nanako asked another question that puzzled the most of the rest. "Far?! She just said it works 283 days. And you don't care about Humanity at all... What if they can't survive because the planet will not reform due to the Oracle Cells?" C was dangling from the hands of the God Eater who picked her up in astonishment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sock her once, or just a few dozen times at this point. "Bal, at that point I don't think it will matter, since if she will end up in the past and change it that future doesn't happen. Nia stepped in and took the girl from his hand, then put C down to the ground who just laughed at it. "As I said it 283 days my limit is only that much, however my plan is to repeat it as much as needed to arrive at my true goal. Before the first Aragami is formed and stop Lucas from doing such a crazed action, even if I have to kill him for that. Though that will mean that the Oracle Cell research will end in failure... But, maybe that will be the best choice of it. As most deaths will be avoided this way." C's gaze then fixated upon the silent researcher who nodded in understanding. "You do understand that this might grow over you at some point? There are so many things that can go wrong, as it is not guaranteed that you will not slip up at any point not to men--" Nanako raised a point that C wanted to answer, however wasn't given an opportunity to do so. "Devil, continue about Lilith." Interrupting the exchange was the Overlord who once again loomed over the infected girl. "Wow, someone is interested?! Well then, this is what you all wanted to hear, no? Lilith figured that she can infect with her cells other living beings who could similarly infect anything else they come into contact with, multiply it inside them and then once their casks are unable to hold the inflated amount they would flow back to her through the Oracle Pool. In fact each one of the Irregulars started doing such a thing, following her lead on guide with the help of a 'Easy way to power'. There you go in short." Actually grabbing at the opportunity to not answer that unspoken question of the mechanic C delved into the explanation she kept away from them. Which eventually might shock them similarly to the previous reveal. "So... this was the key to Liliths huge supply of cells, but what's with the whole End of the world thing? I mean if there are other over powered beings out there the Overseer needs to take care of them just like he did with her, no?" Baluar pointed out as it was one of the answers they can take to clean up this mess. "Well that's true actually, however that's not entirely it big guy... The problem lies in the fact that Lilith mastered infecting organisms and bending them to her will. What would you do if I were to tell you that right now most probably over 85% of the God Eaters are under the control of Irregulars? Also more than 70% of it belongs to Lilith herself as the others aren't quite proficient with it." C finished the explanation and for a few seconds a dreaded silence befell them. "W-- WHAT?! Is this the reaction you were expecting from us? I mean, you've just pretty much blown our minds for the umptienth time." Baluar stared at her as he reeled back and shouted in disbelief, then resumed his normal demanor and laughed it off. "Lilith planned to do it a few days later, however with this ones interaction of stripping her from all accumulated Oracle Cells, her plan had to be fast forwarded. To be honest, no Branch was spared as the forces of the Irregulars swept all over the planet's locations where God Eaters were present. Or at least they attempted to as not everything got under their control." Still not finished with her explanation C thought about what else to say about it. "That's interesting actually. You read that from the Irregular, Lilith's cells. Though that doesn't warrant you for knowing the outcome. How do you know that not everything came under their control?" Sakaki pressed forward and leaned right into the face of the girl who smirked in response. "As I said, I've digested information relayed through Oracle Cells. Remember what I said before, that the cells return to the Oracle Pool and share all their information with everything else. And with the pool itself is nothing else, but out very planet... This latter information came from my earlier... feeding, if you can call it that. Also ther-- ... Hell..." C pushed the scientist away and for a moment though of mocking him a bit, but suddenly her gaze snapped towards a side of the building. C lunged forward, extending one of her arms and from it quickly appendages burst forth in great numbers. Those then started to intertwine and even merge together in the end forming a sort of dome. To their luck this went trough in less than a second, as in the next instant the wall crashed in destroyed by a high density laser which struck the still incomplitely formed shield. The contact with it pressed C back as she didn't have enough strenght to endure the pressure and slammed onto the chest of Baluar who stepped forward quickly enough to give her a stable stance. In a few seconds the beam vanished only to have another one crash into it, but it wasn't the only thing to happen. "Hell... No way... I didn't see this one coming." At least a dozen other beams impacted upon the solidified shield at the same time, tearing most of it down. What remained was just barely enough for the deadly attacks to miss the small group, however some of the soldiers were caught up in them and died. To their disbelief when C raised her other hand to cover a different side of them it was clear that this was something that was bound to end bad. All too quickly even that shield was broken by a few concentrated blasts. Dropping to the ground C panted heavily, she wasn't used to such a thing. Actually it was her very first attempt to mimic such a performance and luckily to them it was a success. "We're not going to wake up from this... Right?" The building already crumbled around them, all around the Hole was torn with the stray destruction the deflected beams caused earlier. What was the core of their dismay could be described in a single word. A name that usually bring fear to even the God Eaters themselves. Ouroboros. A swarm of Ouroboros has clotted up the horizon and as far as they could see they formed a single living mass of death dealing entity. Baluar's comment didn't clearly reflect the situation they had just gotten into, especially as they could clearly see that the mighty Aragami were preparing to unleash an even more deadly attack of their condensed beams than before. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,07 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic